The embodiment disclosed herein relates to a facial cushion for a goggle.
In various sports such as motocross, skiing, snowboarding, etc., the participant wears a goggle to prevent dirt, snow and other particulates from disturbing the wearer's eyes so that the wearer may focus on his/her surroundings. Unfortunately, in hot environments such as desert racing, the goggle provides another layer of insulation which may cause the wearer to sweat. The sweat may roll down the wearer's forehead and eventually drip into the wearer's eyes providing another nuisance which may distract the wearer from enjoying the sport, as well as prevent the wearer from performing at an optimal level. Sweat also increases moisture and may cause fogging on the goggle lens.
Additionally, these sports may also require the use of a helmet to protect the participant in the event of a fall. When a helmet is used, the straps of the goggle are strapped around the exterior of the helmet. The lens, frame and cushion are disposed immediately in front of the wearer's eyes. Unfortunately, the sides of the helmet have cushions and are offset away from the wearer's head. This causes the strap to pull outward and lift the left and right end portions of the cushion to gap away from the wearer's face. Dirt, snow and other particulates may enter the space between the goggle and irritate the wearer's eyes. Additionally, the air gap may increase wind circulation within the goggle and cause the wearer's eyes to become dry.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved goggle.